Leather, Lace, and a couple of demigods
by Colette0805
Summary: What happens when Camp Half-blood becomes completely vulnerable? When Percy is no where to be found? When Annabeth is to distraught to come up with a decent startegy? Takes place before TLH.
1. too bad, so sad

**Hey guys just wanted you to know that this is my first fan-fiction and it will most likely suck so thanks for giving it a try!**

**:D :D OH and p.s. i DO NOT own PJO only the plot of this story but wouldnt be wOnDeRfUl if i did *sigh***

_Percy _

" Its not you, really it is me. i just need some space. i don't think we are right for each other. I'm sorry, Percy its over. I hope we can be friends." Annabeth just sighed and looked away after using every single cliche in the book to absolutely break my heart. Today was our 2 year anniversary AND my 18th birthday. I didn't want presents or a party for either.I just planned to take Annabeth down to the shore and give her a necklace i bought for our anniversary. It was a silver owl pendant with bright blue gray eyes kind of like hers. On the back i had simply _i love you _engraved on it. It cost me a fortune and most of the summer working but i had thought she was worth it.

"Are you going to say anything ,Percy? Do you forgive me?" she asked. I just stared at the tide coming in and going out for a little while. then i looked up,

"Did you ever _really _love me? Or was this all just some project for little miss smart ass? Because i really did love you and it was real for me." i practically whispered it into the beautiful august night. It was silent for what felt like eons. Annabeth finally stood up and whispered i don't know to me while walking to the Athena cabin.

I spent the rest of the night crying silently on the beach and asking myself what i did wrong.

**Next Morning ( 8:00 am breakfast, Aug. 19)**

_Annabeth_

The first thing i noticed at breakfast was that Percy wasn't there. The second thing was that no one had even spoken a word since we woke up other than to give a sacrifice to the gods. It couldn't be good. The third was that neither Chiron, Dionysus, or Argus were here. None of it could be good. I didnt eat much of the blueberry waffles and orange juice that they had made for us. I still felt sick from last night. The look on Percy's face was unimaginably filled with pain and confusion like a kicked puppy. when i had finished breaking up with him i started to cry silently because i knew we had totally lost the relationship and/or the friendship we had had. it was heartbreaking but i had to do it now before Heres came. i had to break all ties with anyone i knew or know. I hope Percy can forgive.i love him so much it hurts.

**YAYAYAYAY first chapter of my first story is done :P sorry there isn't action i have to get through some boring fluff first. So i have a question. in my mind this story can go ALOT of different ways so if you have any certain way you would like to see this thing go ,ideas or character suggestions or anything please review or send me a message i need all the criticism i can get! i love you all goodbye!**


	2. can you spell trouble?

**Hey Thank you for the great reviews! I Think I have a clearer idea of where the story should go but please give me more suggestions. Another thing someone pointed out to me that I Forgot the "M" in Hermes Sorry! I Do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians just the plot. **

_Percy _**( 6:00 am Athena cabin)**

After Annabeth and I had our talk last night I realized I still had the pendant I was going to give her. I snuck into the Athena cabin expecting to see Annabeth sleeping soundly. She wasn't there. I just walked over to her bed and laid I noticed a picture on her nightstand. It was the picture that we took when I turned fourteen. In the picture Annabeth and Grover were on either side of me, we were all wearing our camp half blood shirt. We looked so happy. Annabeth looked beautiful even then. I looked at the picture for a long time when I noticed a smokey gray blob in the background. I wiped my finger across it thinking it might be a piece of dust. It wasn't. I took the picture out of its frame and slipped it into my pocket. I was about to leave but I remembered the necklace I walked back over to her bed so i could put it on her pillow with a note i wrote for her. Then I heard a noise behind me.

I turned around and took out Riptide looking around the whole cabin. Suddenly behind me i heard giggling. I turned around to find Travis and Connor Stoll laughing their heads off.

" Your ….. f-f-face ….. was ….. priceless!" Travis said between breaths. Connor was on the floor laughing.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I asked Travis because Connor's face was a sickly shade of purple. It took awhile but Travis stopped laughing and whispered "You cant tell anyone but it is our new plan. Its called Operation Blanket." Connor got up and slapped his twin brother , " You said that was our secret and you wouldn't tell anyone! You lied to me!" Connor tried to say but was about to cry while Travis was insisting that he didn't lie. I took this chance to sneak out of the cabin.

I had my own mission. I had to find out who or what this gray object is. But my mission had a cooler name than Operation Blanket. My mission was Operation Blob.

_Annabeth _**( 1:00 Meeting at the big House**)

I didn't go back to my cabin last night. I just walked around listening to my Ipod until I heard the breakfast no one would talk to me so I left early. I looked at the Athena schedule I had to go to the obstacle course at 10:00-11:00, then I had archery class from 11:00 -12:00, then I had to go to a head-of-cabin-only-meeting. The meeting was really boring for the first hour. Chiron didn't come so we all just talked about nothing.

"Has anyone seen Percy?" asked Katie Gardner. I just looked down.

"Connor and I did last night my sweet Katie." Travis replied to Katie's question. Katie rolled her eyes then she asked where.

"In the Athena Cabin. He was just hanging around then when we broke in we scared the crap out of him! It was HILARIOUS! You should of been there." Travis continued.

"Why were you in the Athena cabin?" I asked Travis. He looked like a deer in headlights.

"Ummmmm well you see... LOOK ITS CHIRON!," he said while running over to hug the centaur."Thank gods Chiron. I am so glad you are here." Chiron just looked down at Travis and pushed him away.

"We have a serious Issue er um Issues that you may not tell the rest of you're cabins until i say. Do we understand?" All of us nodded. " Good, so now we can get to the point. Percy Jackson is missing. He was seen last night by the Stoll twins and various Harpies. This is a serious issue considering what I am about to tell you. Our border has fallen so Camp Half blood is Completely defenseless. I have called on the Hunters of Artemis to help us. They will be here soon. The last thing is we can't reach any of the gods. Olympus has been closed. That is all." Chiron was about to get up when I realized everyone was staring at me.

I just looked at Chiron and asked him if he was sure about Percy. All he did was nod. I ran to my cabin to cry my eyes out. When I got in my bed I saw a beautiful necklace with a silver owl pendant and blue-gray eyes. There was a note tied to it.

_Annabeth,_

_I don't know why you did it, but that wasn't you. I haven't done anything wrong, have I? It took me forever just to honestly figure out what happened. Anyways i wanted to give you this. It was your anniversary present. I love you._

_Seaweed Brain_

I had to find him and make him understand why we couldn't be together. I didn't care if Hermes came or not. Percy was the only one for me.

**Another great chapter! Please review! I will try to update daily if not weekly! **

**3-Colette-3**


	3. everyone loves a good quest, right?

**Does anyone even read the A/N's? I mean really do they? Oh by the way I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

_Annabeth _**(Big House 10:00 p.m.)**

"You know that he is smart and wouldn't run off without a reason, Annabeth. Percy probably got a call from his mother and went to talk to him about it." Chiron had called me back to the Big House after I ran away.

" Chiron, you do not understand! I broke up with Percy last night! He was heartbroken! He probably ran off thinking that no one cared! He must feel awful! A-a-and its all my fault!" I was never a very emotional person but after I shouted at Chiron I couldn't help it. I burst into tears. I had been crying since I found out about the camp's 'Issues'.

" YOU BROKE UP WITH PERCY! WHY? " and I immediately turned around to see Travis Stoll with his hand over his mouth, Connor Stoll, Charles Barkley (a new Hermes kid), Elizabeth Maynord (a new Demeter kid), Clarisse, Frances King (a new Ares kid), and a lot more that I couldn't name. They were all just sitting outside of The Big House's brand new installed windows, due to an incident with a very angry and confused Frances King along with his best friend Ivy Simpson (who is a child of Hecate). The demigods had been listening to the whole conversation between Chiron and I. I had let everyone see me cry, see me weak. I was completely and utterly embarrassed, but I wasn't going to run away.

" I did it because i was going to hurt him sooner or later. I wanted it over with. I do love him though." After I finished answering Travis's question I politely asked if I could go to bed.

Once I got far enough away from the Big House I broke into a sprint towards the beach. While I ran through the warm Summer night, I felt warm tears slide down my cheek. I slid onto the beach to catch my breath. I laid down and looked up at the clear night. The sky was black and dotted with tiny white stars. It was one of the most beautiful things I had seen since i had found out about my fate.

"They are beautiful ,aren't they?" I looked over to see the beautiful Aphrodite sitting beside me, looking up. She had auburn hair and what looked like golden string braided back. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue that looked amazing on her soft, flawless face. She was wearing a jade green dress that looked like smoke. She was breathtaking.

"The stars I mean. They looked like little diamonds encrusted onto a dark blue velvet sky. You know that does sound very poetic. I might give that to Apollo to make his poetry a little better." She said as she laid down beside me and looked up at the sky.

"I thought Olympus was closed. I thought that no one could contact any gods even the minor ones." I said as a sort of question.

"Well that maybe so, but since I have been around for around 3,000 plus years I know a few things that can help me when I want something" She was now looking down picking at a nonexistent hangnail.

" So what could you possibly want that I can give you?" I was very confused. Aphrodite was a God, she could get anything she wanted on Olympus -even though it is closed- or she could charm-speak someone to get it for her.

"Well I just watched my favorite couple since Helen and Paris break up. It is heartbreaking! I can not let it go on, and I am very bored sitting on Olympus watching you cry over Percy being missing. So I am giving you relationship advice. You need to go to him. You know you still love him and that nothing should come between that, right?" I nodded as she continued. "So you need to try to follow his trail and catch up to him. And I am officially making this a quest. a quest for love! You know what that sounds good. I'll give that to Apollo too!" She finished as she put something in her iPhone type phone thing.

"So you are giving me a quest...?" I said trying to wrap my head around the whole thing.

"YES! I thought they said you were a child of Athena!" she rolled her eyes. I looked over to politely tell her to shut up but, she wasn't there.

_Percy _**( Next day 3:00 p.m. McClellanville, South Carolina)**

By now Mrs. O'Leary and I ( did I mention I took Mrs. O'Leary?) would of just been in Pennsylvania if Nico didn't teach me how to shadow travel. It is pretty easy once you get past the complete darkness, strange noises, and speeds so fast you feel like your face is going to peel off. It exhausted Mrs. O'Leary but left me exhilarated.

We were in McClellanville ,South Carolina. A small fishing town with a population of 516. I went to Lucy's Diner to wait on my friend Elena.

I met Elena a year ago while I took my mom and my step-dad ,Paul on vacation. Paul and my mom went to tour the town and left me behind. I went to Lucy's Diner to get breakfast. I sat down on the plastic like leather booths.

" I have nowhere to go Frank! I just need a job so I can feed my brother! Please! You know I have nothing!" I looked toward the kitchen to see an African American girl around my age shouting at the fry cook of the was wearing knee length denim shorts that looked like they hadn't been used in decades, a red flannel shirt that had several holes in it, over that she was wearing a men's trench coat. She was crying. the tears washed away the dirt that covered her face.

" You ain't gonna have to remind me about what happened Lanie. I was there. I lost family too but I can't afford to hire anyone right now. You know I love you like my own and I would let you live in my own home except the storm snatched it up." A wave of sadness filled the man who I assumed was Frank's eyes. He started to cry when the girl grabbed him and hugged him. It was one of the saddest/sweetest things I had ever seen.

"Its okay Frank. I can try to find work somewhere else and I love you like my own daddy. Thanks for understandin'." The girl gave a sweet smile and wiped away one of Frank's tears. He looked away regretfully. The diner had fallen silent a long time ago and as the girl left the restaurant's door made a loud chime.

I decided to get up to look for the girl. When I walked outside I saw her standing with her back to me. She was facing a boy around 4 years old.

" Elena, momma wouldn't of liked for you to be leavin' me outside like that. Who is that boy behind you Elena?" the little boy asked as he pointed at me.

"It is rude to point kid." I said

"Its rude to eavesdrop." the kid said smugly

"It is rude to back-talk someone older than you. What happened to southern hospitality?" I asked

" GOOD LORD! You look around seventeen. You shouldn't be pickin' on toddlers mister." now Elena looked at the little boy. "Now Elijah, you know how to act around tourists. We need to act calm and act as if they know everything."

" Well I wanted to know if i could help you. You seemed very upset" I tried to change the subject.

"Actually if you could give me a job and explain why I see crazy things then yeah you could help me." She finished and turned away. I asked her what she saw and she continued to name a bunch of monsters. By the end of the vacation I had found out that Elena and Elijah were claimed by Apollo several months before the war . A satyr came for them but they refused to leave their mother. Chiron decided it was okay due to the fact that they were so isolated that it was hard for the satyrs to find them. Then Poseidon was fighting his war underwater which caused a series of dangerous hurricanes, floods, tsunamis, etc. A hurricane hit McClellanville hard. Killing 40 people. Including Elena's mother.

"Percy?" I looked over to see Elena wearing a nice pair of white shorts and a pink tank top. Her hair was in a messy bun to the side. She looked great.

" Hey Lanie! Sit down please!" I stood up and motioned to the booth. She slid into the booth and opened her menu.

" So what was so important that I had to get off work for. You know I ain't got enough money to afford doing that! I have to watch out for Elijah!" She said while looking at her menu.

" Okay I guess we are getting straight down to the point. Well I was in Annabeth's room and I found a picture of Grover, Annabeth , and I." I took out the picture. " I was just staring at it when I noticed this figure in the background just standing. I got a scary vibe from it. So I came to you. You know a lot. Do you think you know anything about this?" I handed the wrinkled picture to Elena. She stared at it for minutes.

" This was around the time you were fourteen right?" I nodded. " Well that ain't no blob. That is Erebus, god of Darkness and Shadows. He was watching y'all. But someone in particular." She said expecting me to ask who.

"Who? What else do you know Elena?"

" Erebus was watching Annabeth. The only other thing I know is that he reported to Hermes. But Hermes was the middle man who just reported to someone big, someone who was too big to care about the deadly war with Kronos." She handed back the picture and shook her head. "Hey Percy before I leave, remember to tell Annabeth I said to be careful 'kay?" she added.

" Um, okay I will when I get back ." I said trying to fight the tears. Elena had left, leaving more questions than answers. I leaned back on the uncomfortable plastic-covered booths and closed my eyes. If Annabeth was still in danger I had to go and find Erebus or Hermes even though Olympus was closed. I had to do something now that I knew about whatever they were planning I couldn't just drop the case right there. So, the quest continues.

**WOW almost a four page chapter! Well it did take a while. **

**Anyways I think am boring you guys. but I dont know. Should I go on? or should I end it here? PLEASE criticize me. I need it. **

**Toodles! **

**~CT ~**


	4. no one wants to be killled by sewage

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH I am so sorry I havent written in awhile! I've been really busy lately and I was always thinking about updating but I was just too lazy to actually get up and walk to my computer and actually start writing. I completely broke my promise and I am very sorry. Another thing. I have 400+ views on this story, but only 7 reviews. One of those reviews is mine. Wow people. Just Wow.**

_Percy ( _**Washington D.C. 4:00 am**)

Have you ever seen a sunrise? If you have you know that they are definitely much better than sunsets. Sunrises mean more. A sunrise represents a new day, a fresh start, rebirth. It is so happy. A sunset is a bittersweet occasion. A sunset represents nightfall, a sort of a last glimpse of happiness, darkness. Annabeth and I used to sneak out to the beach and sit on the soft, sandy dunes waiting for the sunrise. While we were waiting we would hold hands and talk about the future. She always talked about going to college and getting an architectural degree then going to D.C. and make a career out of it. I always wanted to just live somewhere near the ocean and find a good job that could support Annabeth and I.

I looked out towards the sun while sitting outside of some random building with a large set of stairs in the front. Mrs. O'leary was beside me chewing on a very large branch. I took one last look at the capitol. It was beautiful in a powerful structural way. Annabeth would of loved it.

" Lets go Mrs. O'leary, We don't want anyone noticing a very large dog and a very dirty dude shadow traveling." I said in almost a whisper to the dark hell-hound. She jumped up and started to wag her tail. We had been in D.C. for a day waiting for Mrs. O'Leary to be rested enough to shadow travel back to New York.

" Hello Perseus." I heard a gruff man's voice from behind me. I turned around to see a person I knew very well. Dr. Thorn.

" Hey, Thorny-poo! I've missed you! I don't think I gave you a proper goodbye." I said in a sarcastic tone while taking out riptide.

"You have no idea what you are meddling with. My master is a very cruel being." Thorn said while giving me a creepy serial killer look and walking around me in a circle.

" Well, Dr. Asshole I hope sending him your head in a box will give him a very clear message of my determination. Oh and by the way can we get straight to the part where I kill you? All this talking is making me bored." I said uncapping my sword-pen while Mrs. O' Leary started a very scary hell-hound growl. _ARGGGGH _he screamed while turning into his true form, a manticore. I blocked his blow with my sword and slid through his legs. He turned around slowly and growled. I laughed and concentrated very hard on a water source. I thought about the sewage systems. I concentrated on lifting the sewage up and through the nearest exit. I felt a very strong tug on the bottom of my stomach. Suddenly I heard a large crash and I saw a huge wave of a brownish green liquid storming towards Thorn. He screamed as the sewage overcame him. I thought of all the liquid soaking deep into the ground and taking him with it. As soon as he came he was gone. With a wave of crap. Kind of a gross way to go.

Well now they know I'm coming. Perfect.

_Annabeth _(** Dining Hall 8:30**)

After I told Chiron about my encounter with Aphrodite. He told me to go on the quest and take two other campers along. As is tradition. We agreed to announce it during breakfast. Everyone was filing in to sit down and eat. This morning was wild-berry french toast with a raspberry syrup. It was my favorite. Once everyone had finished their sacrifices and was sitting down chiron stood up and cleared his throat.

" Hello Children." He smiled and said in a nice way.

" Em Ekshuze meh I m not eh chould!" Travis yelled with his mouth filled with french toast.

" Whatever you say Travis." Katie said and rolled her eyes at Travis sticking his tongue out at her.

" Excuse me I have announcements! Well then. Today we will be on total guard duty. Now that the hunters are here we will be protecting camp in every way possible. All campers under 14 will not be on patrol. No capture the flag. Everyone over 14 will meet at the armory for a quick fitting. One last thing. There has been an emergency quest. Annabeth will be leading. Even though this quest is very nontraditional Annabeth has decided to keep the traditional 3 people." Chiron stepped away. Every person had stopped eating. They were all staring at me. Some with complete fear. Others with total respect. Last night I had thought long and hard about what I was doing. I had to go on the quest but I was leaving behind a weak and vulnerable camp that was still recovering from a war. I was their best strategist and I was leaving. I felt like a monster.

I stepped up and looked straight into the campers eyes.

" Katie Gardner from Demeter. Travis Stoll from H-H-Hermes." I barely managed to say. Katie glared at Travis and turned and smiled at me. I smiled right back at her. They both stood and followed me back to the woods. We were going to visit the cave where Rachel temporarily cave is massive and totally pimped out. She has power from Solar Panels which powers her flat screen T.V. , Her huge stereo system, and a lot more stuff that I don't have time to name. She had a Master bedroom and a Master bathroom. In both she had splatter painted the walls. The cave was one of the coolest places I had ever been in.

" Um, Rachel? Are you okay? Should I leave?" I asked her.

" Oh uh no I wasn't crying really I was just laughing at... this... um... rock." she said and turned around. She was wearing knee length shorts with a dark pink shirt that said

Camp Half Blood

Official Oracle

In fancy handwriting. Her face was bright red and was very blotchy. She had definitely been crying. Or she had an Allergic reaction.

"So I guess you got a quest. That's great. Now sit down and grab my hand." I did as she said. I guess Rachel liked to get straight down to business. I like that.

She shuddered

" _You shall find a child of Poseidon in Anguish_

_Trapped by a tricked god_

_The true evil you will fail to vanquish_

_Can you see through the facade?" _

She gasped and opened her eyes.

" That was scary Annabeth. I felt evil and sadness inside of me. This isn't good . Something is wrong. Very wrong. Why are you going on this quest? Is it because of Percy? " Rachel had gotten out of her seat but had fallen and was now on the floor dusting herself off.

" Uh no ,um it is um a uh favor for Aphrodite. So well uh thanks for prophesying my uh prophecy and all but we have to go now so uh bye!" I ran straight for the cave entrance grabbing Travis and Katie's arm on the way out.

" What happened Annabeth? Are you okay?" Katie asked. They both looked concerned.

" I am fine. Just super excited for the quest so lets get going!" I blurbed out. I was surprised they understood a thing I had said. They both nodded and walked towards their cabins for their last safe night until we find Percy.


End file.
